


Better Men

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: From within the Mirror of Erised, Gellert Grindelwald taunts Albus Dumbledore about the choices he's made, leaving Albus Dumbledore to the realization he can never escape from 'the greater good'. This is why he's leaving the future up to better men.





	Better Men

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place right after Harry asks Dumbledore what he sees in the Mirror of Erised, only to have Dumbledore make the 'socks' response in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry has just left the room and Dumbledore is alone with his deepest, darkest desire, looking back at him...
> 
> Harry Potter and his world with all its denizens belong to J.K. Rowling. None of them belong to me. They just kidnap my imagination from time to time. :)

“So I’m a pair of socks now, am I?”

Grindelwald grinned at Albus from within the mirror. Once again he was young, cheeky, promising all the fun and adventure in the world with a tilt of his head. “That’s quite the lie you told young Harry Potter. Or was that young Tom Riddle?” He tapped a finger against his temple. “I do keep getting those boys mixed up.”

“That’s the difference between us, my dear.” The iron check on his temper Albus spent years perfecting began to crack. Only this man could accomplish such a thing. “I’d never mistake Harry for Tom.”

“Quite the sanctimonius hypocrite you’ve become. ‘It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.’” Grindelwald mocked Dumbledore’s grave tone and stroked an imaginary beard. “All you’ve done these long years since we parted is dream. Just what have you done with your life, hmm?”

“I’ve learned from my mistakes.” Albus pressed a weathered hand to his side. “I’ve made amends for them.”

“You’ve manipulated others into cleaning up your messes. First Newt Scamander, now Harry Potter.” Grindelwald leaned closer, as if he could step from the glass and press his forehead against his former lover’s. “One day you’ll have to get your hands dirty. Your own hands, for a change.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Dumbledore looked down at his own hands, smoother, cleaner than they should have been. 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The boy who might have to die one day if Tom returned in an even more monstrous form, as Dumbledore was almost certain he would. 

Harry might well be sacrificed for the greater good. 

There was no escaping the greater good. Not for Albus Dumbledore. 

“I’m no better than you, my dear, something I’m well aware of.” Albus turned, refusing to turn back, to look once more into the heart of his deepest, darkest desire. “This is why I’ve left the future to better men. Newt, and I hope one day, Harry.”

He strode out of the room. The quicker the Mirror was moved, the better. Both for Harry and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Grindelwald mocks, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that" is a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, something Dumbledore says to Harry when Harry falls under the spell of the Mirror.


End file.
